Clan Survives a Major Attack - July 2019
Galactic Warrior Empire Nexus July 31st, 2019 Former Representative CMDR MorganFreeman & Former Clan Member charles clagg Attacks the clan CMDR MorganFreeman Took 6 months to plot against a Clan Subsidiary Galactic Warrior Enterprise along with Galactic Warrior Empire Nexus with the help of charles clagg, They begun their phases of attack from June 22nd 2019 - June 29th,2019 and expanding to July 6th 2019, In that time frame he tried to over throw CaptainSmoke then made fun of his health issues. Levar White of Richmond, VA was the mastermind behind the issues mentioned on Clan Updates & Issues - May 2019 & Begun on Clan Updates - February 2019 in other words Levar caused a confusion to try to take over the clan Here is the transcript of the video, since how I knew they where talking to me in a yelling tone in those three days, I was on my phone each time and the time of the first two calls happened exactly at 1:05pm EST on Wednesday & Friday and 11am EST on Thursday and as a bonus the fourth time they yelled at me was at 11:00pm EST on Friday and it was all unprovoked. It turned out Levar's regime stretched as far back a January 7th, 2019, everyone is still surprised that it wasn't detected sooner to avoid this much damage. Plus he did caused the February situation to be improperly investigated in other words tampering with the clan's internal investigations. List of Victims of CMDR MorganFreeman #Blue line - January 7th, 2019 - Situation Begun #Underload - February 2nd, 2019 - Repeated Victim #Mazan - February 17th, 2019 - First Virtual Trucking Convoy #DannyVanKleef - February 17th, 2019 - First Virtual Trucking Convoy #ShootingPython - February 19th, 2019 - Grand Theft Auto Server #MrDylanLetsPlays - March 15th, 2019 - Clan Representative #Price - March 20th, 2019 - Special Operations Member #DodgyBuddy - April 5th, 2019 - Clan Lead Graphics Designer & Special Operations Member #Blaked/Александрp/secondary - April 6th, 2019 - Territory Leader & Special Operations Member #Admiral CRU1SE - May 15th, 2019 - Clan Member #Popper choppers/Panzer - May 21st, 2019 - Random Person Dragged in to the situation and also Former Clan Member #DARKNESS IS WHO I AM - May 24th,2019 - Clan Member #CatEars - May 26th, 2019 - High Council Member #EeveeUser - June 8th, 2019 - Personnel Security & Special Operations Member #MikjeliS - June 11th, 2019 - Former Clan Member #BackPack - June 17th, 2019 - Clan Member #Kevinclaw900 - June 15th, 2019 - Deputy Commander of the clan #Tbagg1597 - June 23rd, 2019 - Clan Member #phlly phil53156930 - June 25th, 2019 - Clan Member #DJ Panduh - June 25th, 2019 - Partner of Galactic Warrior Enterprise #CaptainSmoke - June 26th, 2019 - Territory Leader & Personnel Security Head - Joe Clagg Assisting Morgan begins here #Stevenaramos - June 26th, 2019 to June 29th, 2019 - Commander of the clan #Charlie - Red 2 -June 26th, 2019 - VTC Driver #VX03 - June 26th, 2019 - Clan Member #PixelCreations - June 26th, 2019 - Clan Member #Marshmallow - June 26th, 2019 - Former Clan Member #Ovanes - June 26th, 2019 - Special Operations Member #PlayerX - June 27th, 2019 - Clan Member & VTC Driver #Polar hate Logitech - June 27th, 2019 - Galactic Warrior Convoys Convoy Control Member #Destuction - June 29th, 2019 - Assistant Commander of the clan #Drifting88 - June 29th, 2019 - VTC Driver & Clan Member #SyndicateJoker - June 29th, 2019 - Territory Leader & Special Operations Members #Lemondropz - June 29th, 2019 - Clan Member #Killaklown1981 - June 30th, 2019 - Clan Member #Fusion - July 1st, 2019 - Clan Member #Phil - July 7th, 2019 - Clan Veteran List of Non-Clan Members who are Victims of CMDR MorganFreeman #Dawgish5150 - Mid 2018 - Before Morgan's attack on the clan #Bird - February 23rd, 2019 - Bird Transport VTC Owner #SGT.Willson - February 27th,2019 1st Division/22nd Infantry Regim leader (ARMA3) #foursargeneral22 - March 12th, 2019 - Random Gamer #Vrondos_Molonos - May 5th,2019 - Random Elite Dangerous and space games player #RIB SOSAY & Katie SOSAY - May 6th , 2019 - Random Gamers #RicoGT - May 21st,2019 - Random Gamer #da.rat2 - June 19th, 2019 - Grand Theft Auto Player #K��buk����ox - June 19th, 2019 - Grand Theft Auto Player #Howard T. Duck - June 19th, 2019 - Grand Theft Auto Player List of People who helped Morgan orchestrate the attack #CMDR MorganFreeman - Mastermind of the attacks & Always uses the race card if no one agrees with him #charles clagg - Assisted Morgan from June 22nd, 2019 - Present #Rambolives21 - Morgan's Secondary Assistant #Twisted Trisler #FarmingSniper #nice soup #CMDR Vanceburton #lilsavage Compensation for those affected by Levar & Joe's Regime on the VTC side For Drivers Affected: You will be offered Driver II & all freight divisions, this will be going on for a year and a half on duration. Plus as a reminder to all staff always check the handbook for updated policies since the policies can be updated at any given time with no prior notification. Compensation for those bullied out of the clan by Levar & Joe's Regime For all members effected by this situation you will have your rank back to where it was originally. Reminder to all members of the clan Clan Policies can change with out notification at any given time, make sure to always check that. Additional Information If you have regarding the Morgan situation If you have any additional information regarding CMDR MorganFreeman and any more victims , please contact on discord Stevenaramos#0879 also include the exact date! Disclaimer: If any more victims found, this article will be updated after release! Social Links #Skype #Discord #YouTube #Steam #Facebook #Telegram Category:Newsletter